


Inked Skin

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/M, Half-Human, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: In this world, your soulmate can write on their skin and it will appear on yours. Tattoos, pens, even small scars. Akira grew up watching as his soulmate would draw various things such as flowers and math equations on their skin. Life was good and worry free until one day. One day he saw not one but two things being drawn at the same time. A math equation and a rose. Now with the help of his two best friends, Ryuji and Ann, and a fairy named Morgana, he'll look for his two soulmates in the vast world of Tokyo.





	Inked Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD AND I'M NOT A TWEAKER!

This world is a magical place. Man lives with beasts. Fairies, Giants, Orcs, Elves, Werewolves, and so many more. Magical beings roam the streets much like we do. Everyone lives in peace and harmony thanks to one small factor.

Whatever your soulmate drew on themselves, rather it be tattoos, pens, markers, or small scars, it will appear on your skin as well. You do not feel a thing but it will appear. Thanks to this small bit of magic, we've learned to not hate, to not fight, to not take life for granted.

This is not a story about magic or monsters. This is a story about a young human boy named Akira.

Ever since he was a child he would watch his skin as various things would appear. They ranged from a list of groceries to flowers to repeated words to math equations. He learned quickly that his soulmate was beyond his schooling. When he was in algebra 1 his soulmate was in some other advance math doing things he hadn't even seen.

Things would always throw him off however. The repeating words were used for a spelling quiz, he figured, but then he would see something misspelled in a list or a quote. Sometimes the math would be completely off as well even as he watched them solve it just fine the night before.

As he got older he found that the quotes had gotten darker and small scars would appear around his wrist. He knew small scars could appear but he didn't know that so many at once would pop up. He got concerned for them often when he would see a very jagged one appear.

He didn't know if his scars appeared when he got them. They were deep and those didn't normally appear. He didn't really look at his skin anymore after that. He was sent to live in Tokyo after the accident and had been living with Sojiro for the last two years now. During that entire time he simply ignored whatever showed up on his skin.

He didn't have time for it.

He had met two good people, soulmates who have known each other since middle school, and became good friends with them. Ryuji and Ann would always try to sneak a peek at his marks and whatever would show on his skin but he would hide it away with long sleeves and keeping his hands in his pockets. He couldn't do anything about the neck drawings however.

They did see his scars while he was changing. That was really the only thing they had going. It wasn't like they could go looking at people's chests for marks however so he was safe. While Akira did feel like a thrid wheel at times they made sure he was welcomed always.

Akira had asked Sojiro about his soulmate once. Sojiro just grunted. The boy already realized that Sojiro never had marks and Sojiro finally explained that his soulmate had passed. He was now the adopted father of her daughter. Futaba hardly ever came out of her room and when she did it was only to come to the shop which Sojiro owned and where Akira lived.

Akira took note that Futaba always had very beautiful and elaborate drawings on her skin. Whoever her soulmate was, they were an artist. A damn good one at that. She said she would get marks all over her body, places she would never show Akira, and that sometimes they would got annoying. She started to retaliate by drawing dicks or very otaku things.

Akira would laugh when the small girl would use a permanent marker to draw a penis just to annoy whoever her soulmate was.

It was a cold autumn day when Akira met Akechi Goro. The famous detective prince. It was by accident that they bumped into each other. They started to talk when Akechi asked for his opinion on a case. Akira helped greatly, according to Akechi, before he noticed a small star on Akechi's hand.

Akechi said the greatest mystery he could never solve was who his soulmate was. Akira then decided that he would help him. That's how they became friends. Whenever Akechi was free the two would comb the streets looking for a star mark on people's hands. They never could find anyone so it became more like a side hobbies when they would find people with the same marks.

Summer came around when Akira found a hidden store in the back alley of Tokyo. A airsoft gun store. Inside he met the owner, Iwai, who took a immediate liking to him. Akira got a part time job there for some extra cash in his wallet. Akira noticed the lizard tattoo on his neck. Iwai claimed it would make it easier to find his soulmate. A simple tattoo that could suit everyone.

Akira once took the wrong train and ended up in a different town all together. A small town called Inaba. Luckily his cousin lived there so he visited him and his wife. Yu was happily married to Marie and Akira was happy. They had found each other thanks to a odd tattoo. Akira talked to Yu about soulmates and Yu suggested that he go find them. Whoever they were.

After Akira got home he decided to do something he hadn't done in two years. He rolled up his sleeve and watched as a rose was being drawn on his wrist over the small scars. He smiled. Until he realized something.

He caught it out of the corner of his eye. On his other wrist. He rolled up his sleeve and saw a advance math equation being written. He looked at his wrists and it finally clicked.

"I have two soul mates."


End file.
